


Fallen god

by Wolf_Man



Category: God of War, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Man/pseuds/Wolf_Man
Summary: (One shot)Rose was smiling, her day had been excellent. They had captured a group of corrupted gems early that morning. Pearl had found one of her spears in Amethyst room. Amethyst had managed to procure a large amount of stuff from the human junk yard and Garnet had assured her the foreseeable future looked good.Greg had invited them all to a human dinner known as a "barbecue". Apparently humans enjoyed cooking meat outside on a portable grill. It seemed quite strange but Rose thought it could also be fun!Then it started to rain.....





	Fallen god

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing Ive written in a while, I hope it came at well. So read, comment, and tell me what you think. Did you like? Should I do more?

Rose was smiling, the sun was setting as Greg struggled with the "Grill". Pearl was glaring at him and muttering under her breath about idiotic humans. Amethyst was already in the process devouring a box of the "Hot dogs". Garnet was lying back and watching the sunset. 

Rose giggled as she move to help Greg move a bag full of coal into the grills inners, Amethyst had grown bored when greg refused to give her the other box of hotdogs and decided to splash around in the ocean. Pearl had grown bored of brooding and sat besides garnet. Finally the grill was started and the hot dogs were cooking. She couldn't help but wonder where the name came from, the rolls of meat were apparently from pork not dogs... As much as she loved humans even she had to acknowledge there strangeness.

Then she felt something hit the top of her head, looking up she couldn't help but be surprised. Massive storm clouds had rolled across the sky, seemingly out of nowhere. Even Garnet who had actively been watching the clouds seemed confused, whatever was happening she hadn't seen coming. Lighting arched violently across the sky, yellow, blue, and red. The waves that were only moments before gently crashing against the shore now beat upon them with great force. Amethyst landed by her feet in the form of a large bird. "Ummm...Just to be clear it wasn't meant to rain today right?" Amethyst asked as she shifted back to her true form.

Pearl and Garnet stood up, Pearls spear forming in her hand, Garnet took a moment longer to form her gauntlets seemingly still dazed by her lack of future vision. The wind picked up launching the grill into the ocean. “MY GRILL” Greg shouted even as he struggled to remain on his feet from the buffeting wind. Rose gripped his shoulder to keep him in place, as the gems leaped to her side. “MY VAN” Greg cried in despair as the wind flipped his beloved vehicle over.

Suddenly the wind stopped, and for a moment all the gems could hear was a sound. Like paper tearing, glass shattering, and steel grinding upon itself. It was deafening and for a moment all they could do was stand and bear it. Mercifully it came to an end when a large lightning bolt struck the ground, creating a large explosion of sand and ash.

As the dust settled a glowing blue mass floated in the air, it floated warping and shifting in place. In defiance of both logic and reason. Suddenly a shape was seemingly launched from its center, crashing into the ground and creating a large furrow by the force pushing it through the sand.

Rose and the gems approached slowly, Greg taking cover behind his flipped van. As the gems came closer the shape became more clear, it was a man. He was giant, standing he would have towered over Rose by more than a foot. Seemingly human with pale skin and white hair, matching beard adorning his chin. He was wrapped in a white toga with a golden patterns, beard containing two golden rings, and his wrist bore matching bracers.

Not that the color was easy to determine for the man was stained in blood. Not one portion of his body was free of the substance. Injuries marred his form, and the gems were shocked as they heard him groan. He still somehow lived, even more shockingly though when he opened his eyes they were pure white.

He blinked seemingly confused as he noticed the gems. Rose knelt down no doubt to heal the man's broken body. “Stay back, my son will not spare you his rage should you stand in his way.” The man spoke as he coughed up blood, shoving Rose away before she could heal him. He rose to his knees seemingly uncaring of his injuries or his blood.

Rose opened her mouth, no doubt about to question the strange man when suddenly a she heard a roar. The man who had still been attempting to stand had a blade through the center of his chest. The large blade appeared to be connected to a chain.

She turned to find another man standing half outside the portal. Where the other man had been pale this one skin was pure white. He stood about the same height as Rose, his left arm bore a golden Epaulette. He also wore a cloth loincloth around his waist, fastened by a bronze belt. A massive scar ran down his front, a smaller one adorned his eye. A black goatee was the only hair the man had and the only color on his skin was a red mark starting at his head, swirling across his chest and ending on his arm. Chains wrapped around his wrist, on one hand he held a matching blade to the one that had impaled the white haired man. In the other he gripped the edge of the extended chain.

“Coward! You dare try to deny my vengeance again!” The man didn’t so much speak as roar. He yanked on the chains and pulled himself towards them. The gems reacted quickly jumping away, failing to realize he wasn’t coming towards them but instead towards the man still upon his knees.

The marked man rammed shoulder first into the bearded one. Launching them both further across the beach. Rose formed her shield about to intervene when she felt a gauntleted hand gripping her shoulder.

“DON’T” Garnet spoke, tone of finality present in her voice. “We have to help him!” Rose yelled as she tried to remove the hand from her shoulder. She paused as she saw Garnets glasses vanish, her three eyes full of terror.

“I can barely see anything! All I can see is that if we interfere we will all shatter!” Garnet shouted tears running down her face, as she was overwhelmed with the endless visions of their failure...Of their deaths.

Rose was stunned, Garnet had warned her before when death was likely but never had she spoken with such certainty. She always looked for another way, but at this moment she just couldn’t see one.

Rose wanted to argue further but her attention was drawn to the fight going on in front of them. The white skinned man had launched the bearded one into the surface of a boulder and was now repeatedly punching him in the face. Blood soaked the ground around them as the white skinned man roared. Finally ending his assault by taking one of his chained blades and stabbing the battered man through the chest.

Rose could barely hear it over the wind but she could just make it out. “I...Am...Sorry...My…Son...” The bearded man spoke as blood poured from his mouth. The white warrior seemed further enraged by this. Screaming as he used the blade piercing his fathers chest for leverage, gripping his father's hair in his other hand he twisted and with the sound of snapping bones twisted his father's neck all the way around.

He removed the blade from the fresh corpse, turning away as the sky cleared. He mounted the blades over his shoulder, the blue rift slamming closed behind the gems did not go unnoticed. 

So there they stood, an ashen warrior bathed in the blood of his father. The crystal gems standing at the ready, weapons in hand Both stared across the beach with intensity. The ashen one with interest, the gems with fear.

“Did anyone see where my barbecue went?” Greg universe asked as he emerged from behind his van. Noticing the intense stare off he had interrupted he came to the only conclusion a man of his caliber could. “So...I guess barbecues are a bad idea huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found two heights for Kratos, on the wiki it say's 6.6 feet tall but I couldn't find where they got that number from. Thus I went with the art directors words on god of war three. "Kratos stands at eight feet tall." 
> 
> As for Zeus's warning and out of character moments, it has come to my attention we actually see the spirit of fear leaving zeus near his final moments. Its been theorized thats why he stopped fighting towards the end, he realized that he had brought Kratos wrath upon himself by letting fear control him. All the more tragic, as Zeus finally regains full control of himself Kratos is to far gone to notice or care.
> 
> For anyone wondering an Epaulette is a type of ornamental shoulder piece or decoration used as insignia of rank by armed forces and other organizations. Apparently the golden fleece is considered one weirdly enough...
> 
> I couldn't find a name for the cloth kratos wears around his waist if someone could inform me Id be willing to go back and edit it.


End file.
